Talk:The Fourth Apprentice/Archive 1
Two Days!!!! Two days till the release of The Fourth Apprentince!! I'll defentily get this for Christmas!!! I'm so excited! I'll be able to put all new info down by then hopefully. --Honeyrose34 16:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ITs odd I had half belived that the eclipse would cause dead cats to walk among the living ( like a line from YellowFang "Starclan Walking among us", and now apparently its happening. Uh, call the ghost busters or something Please sign with the four tides.IcestormPurr all the way! :) 02:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 02:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry forgot to KRSPACET No that's not how you do it. Sign with four of these ~ just like that but four. IcestormPurr all the way! :) 02:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Another odd thing, some time WAY before Fourth Apprentice, I was thinking of RP ideas with my friend. We thought of (more I''' thought of) an idea where there is a war between The Dark Forest and StarClan. No kidding! We never went on with it though, but still, it's kinda freaky finding out what you thought about is now in a book (even though you didn't exactly 'pitch the idea' or anything).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'''Snowfeather]][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']] 00:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Dovepaw? She's the cat on the cover, correct?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Correct. MaplefernHi everyone! 21:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Author? I thought all the Erins wrote the books together but on the different book article it has only one of them as the author. Is there a reason?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Vicky comes up with the plots etc and sends them to one of the other 3 who write the books. Each book is written by one of the three, most commonly Kate or Cerith. This can be found by the dedication in the front of each book - the author mentioned wrote it. ✐SaNdY 12:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Rock-Jay? Hmm..any one else notice some similarities beween Rock & Jayfeather? Jay-gray fur,Rock-clumps of gray fur along spine. Jay-blind,Rock-blind. Jay-see what others think/dream by will,Rock-forced to see past,present, and future. Jay-spent time as ancient cat,Rock-ancient cat. Maybe Rock was part of a prophecy with a power similar to Jayfeather's, but was punished for using it too much.A eternal punishment. 12:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Coaltail This is very irrelevent, and shouldn't be discussed here. Please take it to the forums [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 15:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I love this book! But I'm sad that Hollyleaf had to die! Jayfeather was alway's my fave character ( other than Squirelflight, of corse). I felt so bad for her when they would not talk to her! If I were them, instead of being mad, I would have just ran up to her, tell her I understand, and then act the same around her as before! But it was Bramble claw who I hated most. She was protecting her sister for cryin out loud! He could be a little more greatful to Leafpool for keeping their secret when they left to ind a new home!! Squirellflight was showing her gratitude by keping Leafpool's secret!! So now Sguirelflight is all alone, the only one who likes her is Leafpool, and that is only because they are sisters and they are sharing this punishment of lonleyness!!!!!! Why is every one in Thunderclan so mean all of a sudden??!! Silverpool Think about it, Silverpool. Squirrellflight didn't HAVE to keep it a secret. Well, yeah, from most cats but she could have told her mate. As Brambleclaw said himself, he could have helped, even. Firestar also had a right to know, and of course the kits themselves. Crowfeather, too. But no. I've thought it since Midnight, when Squirrelflight elected herself to go upon the journey, I thought it again in Starlight when she split up with Brambleclaw because he was paying attention to his brother rather than her, I thought it yet again in Long Shadows where she tried to get Jayfeather to let her go on patrol, and I'm thinking it now. Squirrelflight is so desperate to be the centre of everyone's attention, so desperate to know every small piece of gossip, every nasty secret, that at one point she resorts to stalking her own sister (Twilight) to find out about her. I think she was almost happy when the secret came out because it meant everyone would pay attention to her again. It would also explain why she was so devestated when everyone started ignoring her because of what she had done. OMSC poor Squirrelflight! Did someone actually stop liking you? Bless, bless! Never mind the pain and horror you caused to a great deal of other cats, never mind you drove your niece into insanity, because that's not about SQUIRRELFLIGHT and therefore not in the least bit important. As a matter of fact I think she deserved everything she got. Leafpool seems to have inherited a bit of that trait as well. As Jayfeather said so rightly himself, "Just because you can't do it doesn't make it bad!" 13:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Easy there. Take this stuff to the forums. Springs 13:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Name error So I was reading the book yesterday amd I noticed at the start page for Chapter 6, that Foxleap is called Fox''tail''. Did anyone else notice that? --Shaymin568 03:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Papper back? anyone know when the paper back come out?